Here's to the Night
by MockeyRock93
Summary: Lemon. Oc and ? - from Akatsuki. One mission leads to entertaning things.


**Here's to the Night**

**Dedicated to: NarutoFan101**

His mouth dominated mine in a fierce kiss. Something wet traveled along my bottom lip; but I decided to tease him and kept my mouth tightly closed. His lips pushed mine crushingly as he led me to the wall where he trapped me and parted for breath. "You are mine. There is no use trying to defy me." He said huskily. "I'm nobody's! If you want me… you'll have to earn me." I teased back.

**"_Everyone I would like you all to meet our newest recruit…Namikaze Kanashimi. She will be paired with Deidara; and Sasori, you will be with Tobi from now on." A red head met the leader's shadow with a glare. "And why do I have to take care of that idiot? Leave him to Deidara!" A blonde, most likely Deidara, turned his gaze to the red head. "What?! No way! Leader-sama gave Tobi to you-yeah! Don't try to pass him to me-yeah." He growled at who I now learned was Sasori._**

**"_Plus" Deidara said while looking at me once again "I always wanted a cute sidekick-yeah!" He winked at me and I smirked. "Yeah so did I!" I gave him a toothy grin. "I'm no sidekick-yeah!" I chuckled and looked at the rest of my new family. Only three others looked human; a man with platinum-blonde hair, a man with raven-black hair and red eyes, and a woman who was also Leader's partner. The rest varied greatly from a Venus-fly trap to a shark and even one who looked as if he was stitched together. I smiled and opened my mouth "Hey. Don't get in my way!"_**

His mouth once again captured mine as his skillful hand ran its way up my stomach to rest just under my left breast. Without warning he squeezed my breast and I let out a surprised gasp. He took this opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth. We wrestled for dominance and I was overruled. I, reluctantly, let him explore my mouth while he claimed everything with his tongue.

He tasted of sweets and I could feel him against my core. We separated just slightly before I made my comeback and dominated his mouth. He wrapped his pale hands in my long black-brown hair and I mimicked his movements. With a strong pull he separated my mouth from his and rested his forehead against mine. Our breaths mixed as we panted hard and I slowly brought eyes up to look into his half lidded eyes.

**"_Hey Deidara, you're my friend right?" the bomb maker gave me a weird expression. "As far as I knew…-yeah" I nodded at his response "What's up with Itachi?" he raised a slender blonde eyebrow. "What you mean-yeah?" he asked, curiosity in his voice. "Well… his always so quiet… and never actually communicates with anyone. Why?" he shrugged his shoulders "Dunno. That's the way his always been. Acts so mature you wouldn't believe his only seventeen-yeah." My mouth went slack with surprise. "Seventeen! He only beats me by a year!" Again, Deidara shrugged and returned his attention to his clay "Told you, nobody believes it-yeah."_**

Our gaze connected and he pushed me harder against the wall till not even a post-it could fit between our two bodies. Instinctively, my hands wandered from his hair, down his back, to the bottom of his black cotton shirt. He followed my lead and soon both our Akatsuki shirts where pilled with our coats, which had been discarded earlier.

Our pants soon followed and we were left in our underwear. "Nice panties" He smirked "Nice boxers" I retorted. He frowned and pushed me back against the wall with a French kiss. I moaned and he decided to tease me by giving butterfly kisses to my cheek, down my neck, along the valley of my breast, and down my stomach; stopping at the base of my panties. He grabbed the edge of it with his teeth and pulled at it lightly; but made no move to bring it down. He continued his teasing by following his trail down to my core where he gave a quick kiss to my lower lips through my already wet lace panties.

**"_I thought my partner was Deidara… Why am I going on a mission with him instead?" I stared at the leader while the man besides me gave a low sigh. "Because Deidara was injured! Look it's a simple mission. Sneak into the Sand and steal a scroll from the Kazekage's private library. Itachi already knows what scroll I'm talking about so I won't repeat myself!" The leader pushed us out off his study and the Uchiha started walking towards the exit of the hideout._**

_**The rain drizzled outside, which wasn't a surprise in the village hidden in the rain. We hurried out of the country towards the Sand. "So… Itachi…" I started, not really knowing how to finish. "Unless you are to say something regarding the mission… don't speak to me." And that's how our first conversation ended.**_

I groaned and he smirked before bringing his head back up to mine. He gave me a quick kiss while, in record time, he quickly discarded of my bra. His lips traveled its teasing path; this time stopping at my right breast. He cupped my left breast with his left hand while biting, sucking, and kissing my right with his mouth. His right hands traveled down my stomach once more, his fingers playing me as if I were a piano.

They stopped once again at the top of my panties; but this time took a different route. I gasped as two of his digits entered me and I could feel him smirking against my breast. He pumped me while his mouth and left hand alternated between my breasts. I looked at him through half lidded eyes and his skin seemed to glow as if bathed in liquid moonlight. A bubbling sensation started.

**"_Intruders! After them!" shouted a faraway voice. I gave a low sigh "So much for that plan" I muttered and jumped out of my tree just as the elder Uchiha ran by it. I looked behind him to see a small mob heading towards us and quickly followed my temporary partner._**

_**We ran at top speed towards the forest connecting the leaf to the sand and there hid among the trees. I panted hard and looked up from my seating positioned at the Uchiha who looked as if we had not just ran for an hour straight. "Well… so much for 'I can do it without getting caught'. Eh, Uchiha?" he gave me a dangerous stare telling me to drop the subject or I wouldn't see tomorrow. I looked away from him at the forest floor before picking myself up and asking "What now?" He looked ahead towards the setting sun. "We find a cave and keep the scroll safe at all costs."**_

Just as I was about to come he removed his fingers from me and I gave a growl. He chuckled and licked his fingers clean of my juices. _I will not be beaten! _I thought and let my hands travel down his strong stomach while I suck at a spot on his neck. He moaned as my wandering hands closed around his member through his boxers. "I can tease too" I whispered into his ear.

I started pumping him and could feel him grow harder through his soft, red boxers. The darkness of the room closed around us and the only sound were the moans and groans I was drawing from the boy above me. "Kanashimi" he moaned and I removed my hands from his now quivering package.

He glared down at me and made quick work of my panties and his boxers before slamming himself into me. I gasped at his size. I was not used to something so big in me; but if he noticed he didn't show concern as he slammed relentlessly into my body. Soon the pain grew into pleasure as I wrapped my legs around his slender waist.

**"_Hey… Itachi?" I said in a question. He ignored me and kept working on a small fire but answered me after a while. "What?" he said as he sat across from me. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Surprise came and went from his face so quickly I started to doubt I saw it there at all. "That's not of your concern." He responded. I nodded "So you don't" he started at me. _**

**"_Do you want one?" I asked. His cold, red eyes regard me for a while before he responded. "Why?" he asked cautiously never letting his gaze drop from my dark brown eyes. "'Cause! There's not much to do in the hideout. I get bored… a boyfriend would be, entertaining." I said the last word slowly so it echoed in the cave. He regarded me once again slowly and gave a small nod. _**

_**I grinned and moved so that I was seating on his lap. He looked down at me, capturing my eyes in an intense gaze. He raised a slender black eyebrow and I smirked seductively at him. The fire in his eyes was hotter than the small fire on the dark cave as he understood what I meant. I put my hands around his neck as our lips met in their first kiss.**_

My hands grabbed bunches of black hair as I drew the Uchiha's face closer to mine in a fierce kiss. A bubbling sensation once again settled on the pit of my stomach as I moaned his name. "Itachi… harder, faster!" I said in between shallow breaths. He smirked but obeyed and set an unmatchable pace. I screamed in ecstasy as I orgasm-ed for the first time that night.

I was brought back to earth by Itachi who found a spot in me that had me seeing stars and the bubbling sensation soon resurfaced. I moaned his name again and he drew out of me. I pouted, unsatisfied and he smirked. He turned me around so that my breasts were squeezed against the black wall and entered me from behind. I groaned at the unknown feeling and found myself leaning against Itachi's chest. His hands, previously on my hips, traveled up my sides and came to rest on my breasts.

I moaned at the feeling and when Itachi re-found that spot inside of me in felt as if I would burst from the mixture of it all. I could feel him tensing up inside of me and knew that he would be coming soon. He panted hard against me ear as he started pushing faster than before and I felt my walls close around his member.

We came together, yelling each other's name. Itachi pulled himself out of me and carried me bride style towards his large, black bed. The silk covers felt smooth against my back as I lay panting from the previous happenings. The bed snack a bit as Itachi lay down next to me and brought to him with an arm around my waist.

"That was indeed entertaining." He said with a smirk. I brought myself up slightly so that I was looking down at Itachi's face and responded with a smirk as well "Didn't I tell you it would be?" His smirk grew "When's your next mission?" Confusion covered my face "Two days from now…" "Well, I think I can think of something to do till then…" I smiled and gave him a peck before starting to get ready for the next to days. After all, the quiet one's always last longer.

**DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto or any of its characters just this plot and the made up stuff!**


End file.
